Falling in Love
by Princess Ninetails
Summary: Kagome just moved from america when her mother got remarried and her stepfather is abusive, so when she startes going to shikon high everything changes, my first story every YEAH so no making fun of k, sess/kag
1. Meeting Sesshomaru

Chapter 1

Meeting Sesshomaru

Kagome was starting her first day of 9th grade at her new school Shikon high. Her mother just remarried to an awful man named Naraku he was bent on making her life horrible without showing much to her mother Amie.

Kagome was running the 2 miles from her house to the school gates until she ran right into someone. Kagome looked up from on the ground and into some amazingly gorgeous golden eye. The man she ran into just gave her an icy glare and commented on her running into him. "Are you blind, can't you watch were your going wench you're going to make me late for my class", was the icy reply she got. Kagome stood up from what she was doing an looked at him annoyed. '' well excuse me for not see you there I was in a hurry that I wasn't looking. You don't have to be so mean about it, not like I did it on purpose." Kagome glared even harder at him until she turned in a huff and marched off to the office to get her schedule and then go to class.

When Kagome was walking to her first period class, she could see people giving her glaring and/or were just staring at her as if she had two head. 'I wonder what's wrong with everybody not like I know anybody here that there could be anything to talk about right now.

"Hello class we have a new student that is here to join us, come in dear don't be afraid," the teacher Mrs. Rosy said. Kagome walked into the classroom, looked at everyone, and said, "Hello my name is Higurashi, Kagome I just moved here from America but my culture is Japanese though. It's nice to meet everybody," "That is lovely now why don't you just go sit next to Inuyasha Tai, Inuyasha please raise your hand," "Yes Sensei," Inuyasha replied. Kagome rose her head up and looked up at the person who spoke, Kagome gave a silent gasp because he looked almost similar to the person she knocked over this morning.

Inuyasha had long white hair and yellow, gold like eyes, with a mischievous look in his eyes. She quietly got to the back of the room, gave a little smile to him, and got out her textbook for history so she could follow along with everybody.

Before the class ended a note flew over and hit Kagome on the heard, she looked down to see what it was and unraveled the note and read it.

_To __Kagome_

_Stay away from Inuyasha. __Do not__ get to close to him. __Or else. _

Kagome went through the whole day wondering who would send such a note to her. It was lunch time and the only person she met so far was Inuyasha, "KAGOME OVER HERE," Kagome looked up to where she was walking and noticed Inuyasha waving his arms to get her to go over. She gave a little smile and turned to his table and walked up to him, she noticed two others sitting there with him. "Hey Kagome I'd love to introduce you to my best and closes friends, over to the right is Slayer, Sango and to the left is Black, Miroku, I wouldn't get to close to him he's kind of a pervert," right when Inuyasha said that Miroku was by Kagome holding her hand. "Your so lovely will you do me the honor of bearing my children," if you thought a tomato was red then Kagome just made a new red. SMACK. "Your such a pervert can't you keep your hands to yourself for once in a while," Sango scolded

"I'm so sorry he has a problem when it comes to women," Sango insisted embarrassed with Miroku's actions. "No problem it's alright my name Higurashi, Kagome it's so nice to meet all of you," Kagome replied with a small laugh and smile. "Well I got to go, my next class is study room so and it's a little ways away from here so see ya around k bye," kagome waved her good bye and left jogging all the way around the corning out of site and just started walking while in thought. 'I really don't want to go home after school but I guess I hav-' "Ouch"Kagome found her self pushed into the brick wall and looked up to see a girl that looked almost similar to her self.

"Can I help you with something, cause I really don't think that I like to be shuvved up against the wall when I didn't do anything to you," Kagome said while glaring slightly at the one who pushed her. "Oh I'm sorry" was the sarcastic reply "My name is Soul, Kikyou and your in my way of getting what I want," kikyou sneered. "What do you mean what you want what do I have that you must want so badly," Kagome snapped back.

"If you must know I want inuyasha and with you in the way I cant get him so,… what I'm trying to say is _stay away from him__, or your'll be sorry_ girls why don't we give her a little warning to not touch what is mine and not hers," kikyou laughed mockingly while her lil clones dragged kagome off to a dark corning a little ways away from watching eyes.

Kagome was so frightened that so screamed so loud but all kikyou and her friends did what laugh. Kagome kept struggling until she was throne up against the wall while the girls were beating her up. After after about 10 minutes they left and so she tried screaming some more but then she started blacking out but before she could go unconciouse she saw white hair and golden eye staring down at her and then she saw nothing.


	2. The Beginging of Love

Chapter 2

The Beginnings of Love

Kagome opened her eyes to bright white light from the ceiling then she sat up from the bed with great difficulty and looked around. She didn't have a clue at where she was, the room was white and purple and the sheets that were over her were a deep purple with a hint of maroon in it. When she swung her legs over the bed so she can get up she was about to fall from the pain in her ribs when someone caught her before she hit the ground.

"You really should be careful or you'll reopen your wounds," came an emotionless voice. When Kagome looked up, she noticed the same golden eyes that she saw before she fell unconscious. She also realized that it was the same cold-hearted ice-cube that she met in the morning before she started school.

"What happened, all I remember is that Kikyou and her clones were beating on me then nothing," Kagome looked thoroughly confused when she looked up at him. "I brought you back to my place when the nurse said they couldn't get a hold of you parents so I thought it better to bring you hear for the doctors to look at," he replied. "Oh well my name is Higurashi, Kagome and what's your name," Kagome asked while holding out her hand while he set her on the edge of the bed. "My names Sesshomaru, I'm a sophomore at Shikon and the one you almost ran over," Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru and Kagome talked for a few hours getting to know each other when Kagome looked at the digital clock and saw that it was 7:30pm. Kagome immediately freaked out that it was so late and so she tried to get up but she just fell back down, she tried to get back up but it was too painful. Sesshomaru picked her up and put her back on the bed. "Sesshomaru my parents are going to be furious with me because I haven't called to tell them where I am," Kagome was so frantic that she was freaking out imagining what Naraku would do to her when she got home.

"Kagome don't worry about it just give them a call and then tell your parents what happened with Kikyou and her bunch of followers. They'll understand if you tell them how badly your hurt," Sesshomaru gave her a small smile but it was quickly gone before Kagome saw it.

Kagome called her mom and told her what happen and that she'll be home tomorrow and then she'll explain everything then.

Over the next few weeks, Kagome and Sesshomaru became even closer to each other they almost never left each other's side in less they had to.

Every day was pretty much the same they met at school and then they went to class ate lunch together went to class and then Sesshomaru would drive her home and then they talk on the phone or they would talk over email.

It was the last week of school before winter break and everyone was talking about the big dance that was coming up on Friday. "Sango do you know who you're taking to the dance yet," Kagome eagerly asked. "I want Miroku to ask me but I'm afraid that he'll be a pervert and embarrass me like he always does," Sango let out a big sigh.

"Don't worry he probably won't, because he knows how important this dance is to you." Kagome replied with a small smile. When Kagome looked up the notice the most stunning gold eye staring at her from afar. "Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME," screamed Sango annoyed. "Yes, what, did you say something," Sango giggle at the confused look that was on her face. "Do you possibly have a little crush on someone that happens to have golden like eyes," Sango wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No its nothing like that he's really a friend, stop looking at me like that I really only like him as a friend," Kagome tried to convince Sango with a huge blush spreading like wildfire across her face. "By looking at that blush it seems that you don't agree with your own words. "Um….well… you... s-s-see…… igottagotodo.. Uh…something.yeahsomething…. wellbye," was the stuttered but quick reply from Kagome.

Kagome quickly got away from Sango as fast as she could, so when she ran around the corner she was expecting to run into someone until the one she ran into was cursing every word from the dictionary to her own made words. "You little peasant (AN: did I mention that Kikyou is really rich… ok back to the story.) Why can't you watch were your going now my whole outfit is ruined," Kikyou screeched. Kagome shoved her hands in her ears so she didn't have to hear that distasteful sound.

"Well you should have moved out of the way not my fault you're so stupid that you couldn't do that," with that said Kagome stomped off in another direction while Kikyou and her friends just looked on in shock no one has ever talked to Kikyou like that. "How dare that little tramp. She can't talk to me like that," Kikyou was soooo furious that she stomped off to find some poor nerd to pick on.

Kagome was muttering on about how Kikyou needed to lose her voice to save the earth from her screeching raccoon voice. "So you had a run in with Kikyou again," Kagome spun around surprise that Sesshomaru was standing in all his glory, giving her an I-know-something-you-don't-know kind of smirk.

"What made you so happy Sesshomaru, nothing could make you this annoyingly happy," Kagome gave a small thoughtful frown to his over happy look. "Well if you must know I know who I'm taking to the dance but I think that I'll wait another day until I ask," Sesshomaru gave a smug grin when Kagome got an interested yet excited look on her face until he said he was going to wait. "Who is it come on come on you can tell me, who is it huh huh huh," Kagome was pretty much jumping up and down really excited.

"Well…." Kagome looked on in anticipation "I'm not telling" Kagome gave a small pout as Sesshomaru gave a small chuckle; Kagome looked at him in surprise. "I've never heard you laugh before, you should do it more often it's such a great sound," Kagome giggle at his shocked appearance.

Yet again, Sesshomaru gave Kagome a ride home from school to the shrine where she lives (AN: if I did not mention it before, Kagome lives at a shrine).

Kagome said good-bye to Sesshomaru and watched him drive away before she made her way up the stairs to the temple she called home. "Hi I'm home, MOM, Naraku hello, Kagome went looking around and then she looked on to the fridge and noticed a note with name on it:

Kagome

I am sorry to tell you that Naraku and I are going to be gone

For about a week maybe two because were staying at your

Aunt Leseati because I have to take care of her she's

Really sick and while were down here Naraku is going

To be at an important meeting so

There's tons of food money and numbers so that

If you have to call, you can. We did not have time

To tell you because it was on the spur of the moment

Well I will see you when I get home.

Love always,

Your mother and Naraku

Kagome gave a huge jump for joy that Naraku wouldn't be around for a week or two, but she was really afraid to stay home by herself so she went to her telephone and dialed Sesshomaru who she had gotten very close to.

"Tai, Sesshomaru, may I ask who's speaking," "Hey Sessho my parents left for America where my Aunt Leseati is living, now I'm like alone and I have no one to stay with me. I hate to ask you this but could I stay at your house for a week or two please, with cherries on top," Sesshomaru could tell that she was pouting and hoping he would say yes.

"Well I guess you can my parents wouldn't mind they actually like you more than any girl I ever brought home so sure what the heck," Sesshomaru could hear the girlish squeal that came from the other end of the phone.

Kagome quickly packed what she would need until she came back home, then she left a note of her own just in case her parents got home in a week and she wasn't back, she also left a number. Kagome walked about a block to get to Sesshomaru's and walked up to the door and gave It a hard nock, then she stepped back to wait till someone came to the door.

The door creaked open and a butler was standing there and waiting, "Hi Benny how are you I'm here to stay the night for a few weeks while my parents are out of town so do you know where Sesshomaru is," was the bright reply she gave to the butler with a big smile.

"Hello… SESSY WERE ARE YOU I'M HERE NOW," Kagome yelled while waiting to see if Sesshomaru would come down to help with the bags. Kagome turn to the right where she heard footsteps coming and out came someone she didn't know would be there...

(AN: I bet you don't have a clue who it is, such a mystery :SIGH:)


End file.
